1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes and intermediates for preparing substituted 4-amino-1-(pyridylmethyl)piperidine and related compounds. The compounds prepared by the processes of this invention are useful as muscarinic receptor antagonists.
2. State of the Art
Substituted 4-amino-1-(pyridylmethyl)piperidine and related compounds are disclosed as muscarinic receptor antagonists in WO 2004/041806 A2, published on May 21, 2004; and U.S. patent application Publication No. 2004/0122014, published on Jun. 24, 2004. Such compounds are expected to be useful as therapeutic agents for treating disease conditions mediated by muscarinic receptors, such as overactive bladder. Although methods for preparing such compounds have been described, a need exists for novel processes that provide such compounds in high yield and high purity without the need for isolation of intermediates and chromatographic purification.